Inuyasha Songfic Collection
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Mostly M/F so far I've paired SessKag KogaKag who could be next? Find out soon!
1. Let It Snow!

(_Intercepts)_ I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Song "Let It Snow" (on second thought I don't even own a Car 0o) 

**Let It Snow!**

_queue music_

_The weather outside is frightful_

Sesshomaru shivered as he peered outside at the white that blanketed the earth in its cold grip, he wondered if in fact this happened everywhere. The thoughts quickly vanished though as Rin pouted at Jakken having lost another of her treasures, this time however, he joined in the search for the lost item only to help recover it for the time being. He sighed slightly as she finally recovered it. A slight shiver as the cold seeped in from a nearby opening; he lifted the small child and walked back to the main room.

_But the fire is so delightful_

Finally he stopped placing the young girl in front of the warm fire.

"It's so cold out Lord Sesshomaru-sama," She spoke so softly he almost couldn't hear. All he could do was nod and try to keep from smiling, he was yukai after all and he was one of the most stubborn, born to be feared by all, even humans, yet this one human did not fear him.

_And since we've no place to go_

Sesshomaru settled down on a comfortable chair, placing both hands so that none could view his face in his confusion wondering still why Rin stayed and why he, in the most fatherly way, protected her, _almost like a loyal dog_, he mused.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

He paused to look outside once more at the endless torrent that cascaded down remembering how, he, Sesshomaru, had quickly changed pace back to the castle noticing the change in wind and oncoming onslaught of winter's wrath, and then only allowing Rin outside when warmly dressed and only when the snow had stopped falling so harshly. As with earlier they had ventured out for some fresh air. For Rin however, fun was more her style, he smiled slightly as he remembered the snow ball fight between her and Jakken when a stray white ball slapped into him. Both had stopped their "fun" as they watched, Sesshomaru gathered up some snow and gave it a gentle toss. It hit Rin; her eyes grew wide and looked as though she might cry.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she whined plaintively, he was about to go to her aid when both of them suddenly pelted him with as many snowballs they could make, as they made them. Until he at last surrendered and proved he was finished "playing".

_Well, it doesn't show signs of stopping_

He was too suddenly pulled away from his memories by a small tug on his clothing; he looked down into the distraught youngsters face overcome with worry, he leaned forward moving his hands from his face and gave Rin his full attention. "Are you alright, Rin?" He asked, his gaze not faltering in the slightest.

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm hungry," He smiled slightly before calling one of the servant's, which one promptly appeared.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Prepare something for Rin to eat."

"Aye, my Lord," And with that, the servant, disappeared.

_  
But we've got some corn for popping_

It wasn't long before the servant returned with something edible for the young child. He watched her as she ate glad that she was indeed eating and apparently very comfortable despite being surrounded by demons. She ate so slowly almost enjoying it, it looked to be chicken and rice this time with a bit of chow mien on the side, _chow mien, _he thought, holding onto the arm of the chair. Almost falling asleep until the young girl climbed up next to him curling up in a seemingly uncomfortable position and fall into the land where dreams are made. Jakken walked in, causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyes slightly. He did not need the toad's two cents at this time, the western Lord stood lifting Rin up with him, careful not to wake her.

"Ah…Sesshomaru-sama…?" Jakken asked slightly confused by the action, no reply came.

_  
And the lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

The halls were dark lit only by candles enchanted to give off the smell of blooming wildflowers in the midst of spring's celebration. The calming scent drove away most of the thoughts for the time being allowing Sesshomaru to almost, completely relax, the smell reminded him of a meadow where he and his father talked for hours. Not only had they talked but they trained as well in that same meadow the smells relaxing the muscles and allowing the body to move freely, like liquid.

Each window allowed a slight view of the chaos outside, not a single change, as of yet, and seemed determined not to change.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

Sesshomaru gently placed Rin in her bed and kissed her forehead, a habit he had picked up from the first few times he had carried her to the room she stayed in within the castle, he sighed, watching as peacefulness covering the youngster's face. A long time passed before he stood taking a slight glance of the room knowing she would soon need wood for the fire in the fireplace in her room soon, to ensure her a warm night's sleep

_  
How I hate going out in the storm,_

He looked outside again and shivered, silently hoping that there was enough wood left in the castle so that he would not have to venture outside and leave the poor child in the castle to worry endlessly about the time he would return to her. He decided it might be best to check now while it was on his mind fresh and new.

_But as long as you hold me tight_

Rin woke up as he was about to leave, and whispered "Sess…" He was at her side in a moment; she opened her arms, as if asking for a hug and he, unable to resist, Obliged.

_  
Oh, all the way home I'll be warm_

A warm feeling spread through him and made him slightly happy, safety and comfort also came with the happiness mingled together in a strange sort of jumble that kept him from saying anything, _what made this Sesshomaru change so? _He wondered. Surely it was not the Young girl in his arms, no human could change a yukai's entire world, could they? The answer would undeniably put him in a great lapse of denial, of course. He released her then allowing her to fall back into the softness of her bedding.

_The fire is slowly dying_

He looked to the fire and thought again about wood to feed the slowly dieing fire, Rin looked to Sesshomaru questioningly now worrying slightly, he allowed a smile to show calming the child for now. _So much work,_ he realized suddenly, _Children!_ He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes before heading out and towards the storage room.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, its empty." She winced when he turned to her. He "hmm"ed as though wasn't of all that much importance, causing her to look up in surprise and "awe". He walked out and began to head for the front-most room of the castle.

"it's not all your fault," He chuckled now thinking of his mate, _sure, Sesshomaru, let's go "fetch" some firewood. _He told himself;_ soon she'll have me "sitting" at her will!_ His brow furrowed in irritation at the turn his thoughts had taken.

_  
But my dear we're still goodbye-ing_

And there she stood a vision of wonder before his very eyes, standing at the door, the same female that waited up for him whenever he was gone too long, or at least she did try. She turned as if sensing his presence and rushed into his arms a worried look on her face, he hated worrying her so much it pained him to that to her, he sighed and faced that look with a slight smile.

"I'll be back, m'dear," he told her kissing her lips tenderly, not going for the soft inside knowing Rin was watching the slight exchange, the young one tugged at his clothing. He pulled her up for a group hug before handing her to his mate. "Make sure she gets to sleep aye?"

"Aye, Dear that I will."

"Come, Jakken."

"Coming, Lord Sesshomaru-sama," the toad panicking only slightly before following his Lord to a nearby "shed" housing many different tools and outside necessities, from which he tossed Jakken.

_  
And as long as you love me so_

As he walked, Sesshomaru, thought about his mate, she held and harbored so much love for him, love that he had thought he could not return until they had mated that is. It had been so dark that night when he had found her wandering alone, sobbing hysterically, she had no intention of returning to her friends. He had followed her, not knowing why until he had unintentionally gotten to close allowing her to run straight into him at full speed knocking him to the ground, he had been so angry. Until…._ "I was looking for you, Sesshomaru-sama,"_ his heart had skipped a beat at her words totally taken aback. His half-wit brother had abandoned her once again to be with that _other_ woman.

Anger flared within him at those thoughts of his half-brother power cracked at his fingertips forming a whip which he promptly used on a fair sized tree cutting so perfectly into firewood. "Jakken," he spoke calming his feelings under his control again.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"bring the wood," Jakken's jaw dropped, but he complied as Sesshomaru turned and headed back towards the castle, indeed it was cold out, almost as cold as the Taiyoukai.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_(Appears in a Poof of smoke) _I accept any criticism, so please R&R!


	2. I'm Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**-**

**I'm alright**

**-**

_Well it's been a long time glad to see your face  
I knew we'd meet again another time another place_

Kagome walked into the office nervous about this so called meeting. She was there for an interview with the head honcho for one of the upper positions. Her chances of getting the job were slim to none. Let's face it this was perhaps her second job and her other job offered her no experience in the field. She had already found out that job shadowing didn't help as much as people said it would. She braced herself and walked in.

The male looked up as she walked in and froze. He gaped a moment unable to say anything to the person he had seen so long ago…She also stood rooted to the spot, all of her fears banished by the fact that here before her was a familiar face.

_Can't believe it's been so many years  
You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers_

"Kagome…" he said finally. "Wow you look great, how have you been?" She couldn't help but smile as she walked closer. She couldn't mistake those eyes or that face anywhere.

"Koga…It's been so long," she said smiling at him. "Wow, I guess I've been doing alright how about you?" He looked her over before meeting her eyes and smiled getting quite serious all of a sudden.

"I've been waitin' for ya," he said, smugly. She shook her head

"Even after all this time you haven't changed. I figured you'd have forgotten at least…" she offered in reply.

_Lookin' good in you three piece suit  
You know, I always knew you'd take the business route_

"You look good in a suit," she commented suddenly. He looked down opening his arms to examine himself before scratching the back of his neck.

"You think?" She nodded at his question. "Thanks," he said giving one of those smiles of his that made her smile in return.

_You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright_

"You always were a natural born leader and now look at you," she practically sighed. "You always been on top of the world or did this all just happen?" The question threw him off a bit but he shook his head.

"No not always I suppose but near the top and such I've had to figure out the computer system well enough to change my information so that no one would find out, you know things like that…How about you?"

_Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper  
I'm above the below and below the upper  
I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight  
But I guess I'm doin' alright_

"Oh I've been here and there, mostly looking for a stable place of work at this time you know, I mean I struggled my way through high school but you can imagine why I'm sure." He nodded not understanding how she did it but understanding where she had been when she wasn't doing homework.

"When you left, I thought that I would never see you again," he mused, sadly. "But here you are, right my reach again, ironic I suppose."

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

"I missed you, but other then all that I've been alright," she informed pulling him out of his trance and placing a smile on his face.

"I've missed you too. I'm sure you can imagine what all these years have done to me," he said smiling happily. "I feel much better knowing you're alright."

_Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger  
They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger_

She giggled. "Do you remember that when I first proclaimed you as my mate?" he asked suddenly making her laugh harder.

"Yes, I remember that," she replied sobering a bit.

"I should have just announced that I was officially courting you," he chuckled. "Proclaiming you as my mate angered not only you but nearly ruined my chances of having you willingly by my side, kami, I was such a fool then." This earned him a giggle from Kagome which in turn made him smile.

_We kept a lot of friends, skipped a lot of class  
Been on top of the world and knocked on our _

"You do realize that you kept from going back, I thought I would never see my family or finish high school because of you!" she said raising her voice in a playful manner.

"I suppose…" he replied scratching the back of his head. "Well if you hadn't have left I probably would be mourning from more than just waiting around and missing you."

"Yea, I suppose."

_We lost touch, we lost in love  
We lost our minds when things got tough, but_

_Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

"Heck, I had thought that when you left it meant that you were kind of rejecting me," he said studying her. "I mean you didn't even leave me a whole name or number, nothing. What you thought I would be long gone by the time your era came along?"

"Nothing like that, in fact, quite the opposite. I wanted to see you again, just…Well I knew you would find me if it was meant to be." She said smiling suddenly.

"Do you think it's meant to be? Do you think we're meant to be Kagome?" he asked leaning foreward.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I guess I'm doin' alright_

Her heart leapt into her throat beating color into her lovely cheeks. She almost could answer through her smile but somehow she found the words. "Yes, I do. So do I have the job," she teased. He laughed watching her and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Which one? Being a housewife or here?" he asked in response, also teasing.

"Here, of course, you can still have some 'courting' to do," she replied.

_Well I hate to see this evening end  
God only knows when I'll see you again_

"More courting…" he growled, smiling. "What waiting wasn't enough? Nor all the gifts I gave you?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok they helped, there is that better?" she asked, smiling as well.

_Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better  
Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family  
And tell them all my future's lookin' bright_

"You know I kind of figured you'd at least have someone by now…" she said as an afterthought. Koga looked away and shook his head.

"No, but Sesshoumaru does," Koga replied, smiling.

"What Sesshoumaru? With who?"

"Rin actually, she left him a little girl and a little boy," he said. "Well they're not little anymore but you get the picture."

"Wow, so you saw him? Today or?"

_Well, I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright  
I said I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright_

"No, not today…A week ago actually, a business meeting he was filling in for the head of the company he works for," Koga said.

"What does he do secretary work? Did he finally come off his throne?"

"Yes he is a secretary actually. I suppose you could say that," he answered as the question came.

"What will he do next sleep with his boss?"

"I hope not…"Koga replied chuckling. "I don't want him to come after me after this partnership is signed." Kagome waved her hands in the air trying to calm herself enough to speak.

"Don't ever tell him I said that, please," she said with a sigh.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

"I won't, also, I think I will take a chance and put you in the department closest to the job you filled out for. You will be filing and such mostly until you get used to the way it works here. You will be trained here as well," he said in a business like manner. She smiled and stood.

"Thanks Koga," she replied in earnest inclining her head slightly before turning. She was almost to the door when she heard his voice call to her.

"Kagome?" She turned around giving a questioning glance. "How does Friday sound?"

"To start work?" she asked. He chuckled at this.

"For a date, you'll be starting on Monday," he replied. She smiled.

"Sure," she took out a pen and paper and wrote down her address walking back to his desk as she did. "6:00 and don't be late. Any earlier and you might have to pry me from my mother," she replied noting his questioning glance.

"Ah, well, good thing I have Friday off then," he smiled as she turned and walked back to the door. "Goodbye Ms. Higurashi," he said going back to his work pretending he was busy as she had opened the door then.

"Goodbye, and thank you," she left without another word leaving him all alone again.

"My little miko," he whispered, to the dark sighing slightly.

_Well I guess I'm doin' alright  
I'm doin' alright_


End file.
